


Through the Grey Horizon

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, Moonlight, OTP Feels, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. He mourned her fate, since he didn’t have the time to mourn his own.





	Through the Grey Horizon

The moon hung high in the clouds, surrounding the city between the sea and mountains. Rider knelt down, exhaustion clinging to her like a vice. She didn't even notice how the night-shadows darkened her form and her face, making her look like the monster she had become.

Her chains were strung upon the ground, steel rattling on stone, as she appeared before him, the spearman.

Lancer held his crimson weapon close, saying nothing, but he knelt to her level. He placed his spear on the ground, gingerly, carefully. He held onto her wrists, not pulling her, but moving her closer to him. They were Servants, fighting until their last breath, but in a way, they were born of ancient bloodlines, having lived oh so long ago, and sharing one lifetime.

As they were warriors fighting their Masters' battles, they were always drifting in and out of the present reality. Rider was always drifting away from Lancer, beckoned away, and he mourned the loss of her presence when that would happen, whenever he was summoned by his own.

He mourned her fate, since he didn't have the time to mourn his own, so she didn't have to.

Rider's mouth brushed against Lancer's, as their fingers gently roamed each other's; they were not long for this world, nor would they be present for the Holy Grail War's conclusion.

Lifting her head up, pulling away from the warrior for one second, Rider leaned forward and began to fall to the ground when Lancer's outspread arms caught her.

"I knew, Lancer." she murmured, her arms tangling to his neck, her whisper hot against his ear. " _Somehow_ … I always knew."

Lancer nodded, hesitant at first, but he pulled her closer to him. They weren't long for this world, but through the grey horizon, this was enough for them both.  


End file.
